Big Time Mansion
"Big Time Mansion" is the seventh episode of Big Time Rush and the 7th episode overall. It aired on February 12, 2010. Plot When Gustavo has to go away on a business trip in North Carolina, he lets the guys watch his mansion. While the boys do their best to keep the house in pristine condition, they break all his rules and inevitably destroy everything inside that Gustavo values. Meanwhile, Mrs. Knight is upset because she feels as though Kendall doesn't rely on her anymore, so Katie pretends to be sick, but it soon gets out of control. When the boys find out Gustavo is coming home early, Kendall asks his mom to help them clean up the mansion. Which they do just in time Meanwhile, in North Carolina, Gustavo and Kelly view another boy band called the Windmills, who idolize Gustavo. At first, Gustavo enjoys it, but then he can't stand it. Kelly gets him to admit that he likes the boys and needs them to argue with him and get in his face. When he returns he tells the boys that he is proud of them and that he likes them. Trivia *[[Erin Sanders|'Erin Sanders']] didn't appear in this episode. *This is the only time Gustavo's mansion is shown. Goofs *On http://www.nick.com/shows/tvschedule the title is misspelled as Big Time Masion. *When the camera is on the statue and the windows on the far right look at the window closest to the statue what is that thing that appears and then disappears? Quotes :Kendall: Mom, just one night? :Mrs. Knight: You're too young. :Kendall: I'm not too young. I'm 16. :Logan: Together, we're 64. That's older than you. ...I mean, that is older than you, isn't it? :Mrs. Knight: (shocked) Eat! :Gustavo: And...CUT! :Kendall: That sounded great, right? :Gustavo: NO. Green Day sounds great. You guys didn't make me wanna vomit. :Kendall: Mom, it's time you stopped treating me like a child. AND... up a piece of dinosaur chicken from his plate It's also time you stopped feeding me dinosaur shaped chicken! :Mrs. Knight: You love your dinosaur chicken. :Kendall: Yeah, when I was EIGHT. :Logan: We are MEN now, Mrs. Knight! (they look behind them to see James and Carlos playing with their dinosaur chicken) :the boys are in the mansion :Kendall: Look, we promised that we would do this in a responsible manner. Now, we have 64 years of experience between us and- WHO AM I KIDDING, I'll race you to the media room!!! :is thinking of destroying the lock guarding Gustavo's fridge :Logan: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you crazy? Don't you remember mansion sitting rule number two? :flashback :Gustavo: Rule number two! Help yourselves to anything you want in my living room fridge! :the mansion :Logan: That was NOT it. :Kendall, James and Carlos: YES IT WAS! :Carlos: GUSTAVO'S $40,000 COUCH!!! :Logan: Get your butts off his couch was rule number three! :Kendall: No, it wasn't! :flashback :Gustavo: Rule number three! Keep your butts off my $40,000 Federico Banini couch. :the mansion :Kendall: Okay, maybe it was... :James: Gustavo's gonna kill us, and we're only 64 years old! :Kendall: Which means, we are more than capable of removing a pudding stain from a couch. :Logan: There goes rule number four. accidentally sits on a remote, which lowers a disco ball that starts playing music :Carlos: DISCO BALL! screams as he presses buttons on the remote :James: RULE NUMBER FIVE! If we break anything, we're fired! :Kendall: EVERYBODY JUST CALM DOWN!!! All we gotta do is get the stain off the couch, find the cat and raise the disco ball! We can do this! TOGETHER! :All four: ALL RIGHT! :Gustavo: I love these guys. I don't even eat pulled pork. :Kelly: What about Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan? :Gustavo: Who? :Kelly: Big Time Rush? The guys house-sitting your mansion? :Gustavo: Oh, you mean the monkey-dogs who fight me on everything I say? Well, let's just hope those boys don't give me a reason to dump them because I know of three windmills that'll be blowing them back to Minnesota! :Kelly: Let's review what you're gonna say to the boys. :Gustavo: (sighs) I like you and thank you for all the hard work. :Kelly: Good, I'm very proud of you. :Gustavo: Unless they touched anything in my mansion...then it's, "I HATE YOU! AND YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAAAD!!!!" Songs *Famous *City is Ours Gallery 107 07 Category:Location's